GLOBAL WARMING IS NOT THE BIG THREAT TO US
by Jaxhawk THE REAL THREAT IS IGNORED http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0Mf4XJOfmI/AAAAAAAAB1c/BRwhFHBsd0g/s1600-h/cross.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0Mf43JOfnI/AAAAAAAAB1k/wi21bjx06Zs/s1600-h/muhammad.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R0Mf43JOfoI/AAAAAAAAB1s/O101mCAE2CU/s1600-h/algore.jpg In our busy lives we perceive threats to our livelihood, threats to our children, threats to our savings, threats to our freedoms, and the omnipresent threat of global warming. The media presents an unrelenting cacophony of dire predictions of what CO2 gases we produce will cause in the years to come. But they seldom present articles about the , imminent treat of radical Islam. This is the one threat that this blogger believes could become an action that happens in the very near future. The Media and unfortunately too many of our leaders in Washington would have us believe that there are two kinds of Muslims, radical and moderate. The radicals, they say is the small group that is waging war in Iraq and Afghanistan, as well as parts of Indonesia. The rest are law abiding peaceful people who just like us want the freedom to worship their religion in peace. There are over 2.35 million Muslims living in the United States. Some legally and many illegally. There are over one million in the Greater New York area, and they have a television station devoted to Arab speaking people in that area. The television station is under investigation for possible subversive activities. The investigators will be looking at the following broadcasts: A broadcast in December included a lengthy speech by Sheik Hassan Nasrallah, the leader of the Lebanese Shiite militant group Hezbollah. The network later said the speech had not been screened for anti-Israeli content before it was broadcast because no supervisor spoke Arabic. In another broadcast, Ismail Haniya, the Palestinian prime minister and a leader of the hard-line Hamas faction, appeared to support the assertion that the Holocaust was a myth. Also, the network’s coverage of a Holocaust deniers’ conference in Iran has been criticized as insufficiently skeptical. Another broadcast included printed words at the bottom of the screen that referred to the 1948 founding of Israel by an Arabic phrase meaning “the catastrophe.” The words were discovered and “fixed” after an hour, said Sean McCormack, the State Department spokesman. There are many Muslims who do see, and practice, Islam, as a religion of peace, grace and mercy. And there are clearly many others who do not. Those who want Islam to be a religion of peace have a problem, a conflict, for they cannot follow the inerrant, eternal, unchangeable words of Allah, as recited by Muhammad, as written in the Koran, and also practice Islam as a religion of peace, justice, grace, and mercy, for the Koran demands eternal Jihad, never-ending war against the infidels, until Islam is victorious over all other religions, and all people submit to the supremacy of Islam. If you don't believe me just go to the Google search and look up what Muhammad did to the men who stole his camels over 700 years ago during his 23 years of preaching as the Prophet of Allah. For those who don't want to spend the time. " A group of eight Bedouin Arabs of the Uki tribe came to Medina and embraced Islam. They stayed with the people of As-Suffa. But the unpleasant climate of the city did not suit them; it 'affected their spleen,' so they went to Muhammad to seek help. Muhammad recommended that they go into the desert in the neighborhood of al-Jammu and drink the milk and urine of his (Mohammed's) milch-camels as medicine. The Bedouins recovered their health despite following this repulsive advice. Then, true to their Bedouin nature, they stole the herd and attempted to escape. The herdsman, called Yasir, pursued the plunderers, but they killed him and took the camels away. He cut off their arms and legs and impailed them on pointed sticks, then while they died he refused them water. The Quran itself refers to Muhammad in this way: Al-Fath 48 (Victory), 29.4 "Muhammad is the messenger of Allah; and those who are with him are strong against Unbelievers, (but) compassionate amongst each other. Thou wilt see them bow and prostrate themselves (in prayer), seeking Grace from Allah and (His) Good Pleasure. On their faces are their marks, (being) the traces of their prostration." Thus we have the paradox of the militant Muslims joining in with the Peace Movement here in the United States to further there cause. How can this be you say? The following is a quote from Dr Walid Phares, the Director of Future Terrorism Project at the Foundation for the Defense of Democracies in Washington, a visiting scholar at the European Foundation for Democracy and the author of the War of Ideas. Dr Phares was one of the architects of UNSCR 1559. "Jihadism is joined with the antiwar movement even while promoting "holy war," which is the essence of their rissala (mission). The ideology of the Salafists and Khumeinists is to prepare for, mobilize for, incite, and engage in a constant war of jihad against the infidels, who are supposed to be all those who aren't Islamists, including moderate Muslims. Theoretically, the jihadi connection to the antiwar concept is impossible. But in the realm of reality, it does occur, mainly because of the mutating "pragmatism" of both of the antidemocratic movements. The radical Islamists, as I argued in Future Jihad, have undergone a strategic mutation that has allowed them to coalesce tactically with ideological foes, among them Baathists, Neo-Marxists, and anarchists. The jihadi manipulation of the bourgeois-Neo-Marxist "struggle" has played a central role in the so-called "mass demonstrations" in the West since 2002, and the demonstrations themselves are an important component of the War of Ideas against democracy. On campuses, both in North America and Western Europe, the jihadi-antiwar axis has planted deep roots, and thanks to the skills of university-based anarchist groups, the jihadists have found a cover they can hide under, instead of simply becoming members of the typical Wahhabi-controlled Muslim Student Unions. The last group, under an international neo-Left umbrella in the West, created the anti-war movement, which is reminiscent of the old Cold War Communist-controlled "peace movement." Islamists found it easier to insert themselves as partners in an "antiwar" movement than a "peace" movement. Effectively, in the jihadi aqida (doctrine), seeking permanent peace with others is a non issue, given that jihad is constant, regardless of its form. Jihadism cannot accommodate a peace movement in principle." This I believe is a threat that should be taken seriously by all Americans who value their right to worship or not to worship as the desire. If the Radical followers of the Terrorist movement are successful in Iraq. It won't be long until we here in the United States will find ourselves in the same "pickle" that Holland, France and Spain are presently. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 20, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: ISLAM RADICALS THREATS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.